


Diverted Destiny

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Sheith Soulmate Week 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Shiro (Voltron), Chronic Illness, Don’t post to another site, M/M, No Romance, No Sex, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Teen Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Shiro finds the Red String attached to his finger.His soulmate is not who he thought it was.*Sheith Soulmate Week 2019. Day 2, Red String. Dedicated to rokudemonyai.*
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Soulmate Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Diverted Destiny

Life was a messy, complicated thing.

After spending his life in and out of hospitals, dealing with the complexities of professional and working professions, Takashi Shirogane knew that well. He understood at any time, curveballs came hard and fast, like a cosmic spanner in the stable workings of the universe.

Shiro knew his own existence was a turbulent storm inside a vacuum at the best of times. Meeting Adam and building a life with him had been the first source of security he felt in a long time.

Knowing that someone stood by him, even on his most challenging days, when his muscles burned and gave way, offered him a flicker of hope on his darkest days.

In the unsteady tightrope that was life, above violent stormy waves, Adam was his solid rock.

There was a potential future with Adam, who offered to stay by his side, something that touched Shiro, but scared him too.

What happened when the illness grew worse? What if the man who promised his hand to him grew to resent him? Or worse, watched him wither away to nothing?

Shiro shook his head. No. Enough of those thoughts.

A red string, like the fables spoke of, trailed from his finger, connected him to his precious soulmate.

He smiled warmly, treasured by the link to another soul, his beloved.

As Adam engaged in light hearted banter with him, Shiro let his curious eyes trail along the red string, his heart skipping at the thought of connecting with the man before him.

It went on, long past Adam’s own hands carrying mountains of paperwork.

His heart stuttered, a sensation of falling into a bottomless pit consuming him. Everything he came to know, everything he hoped to build, crumbled like a flimsy deck of cards, as the string connected his life to another continued.

The string finally stopped.

Shiro’s eyes grew wide, his finger tightened by fate. His whole world transformed into an endless plain where Adam became distance, and the soul entwined with his sharpened into focus.

By the entrance stood Keith, his fidgeting hands on display as he watched Shiro carefully. The red string becoming warmer on Keith’s finger, uniting them both.

He told himself this had had to be wrong, he didn’t feel like that for Keith, but that did not deny the destined evidence around his finger, binding him with someone else, someone who wasn’t Adam.

At some point in his limited future, further down the line, Keith was fated to be drawn to him, romantically? Platonically? Who knew, but the only thing Shiro was certain of was one thing.

Shiro felt helpless in life’s messy current.

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Soulmate Week 2019. Day 2, Red String.
> 
> This was a tricky one because I danced between centring it on Keith again, or do Shiro this time. I then chose Shiro to try a different dynamic. As Shiro clearly didn’t have romantic feelings for Keith in the Pre-Kerberos time period, and was with Adam, coming to the realisation that his red string connects to Keith would be a shock.
> 
> The Red String wouldn’t necessarily, in my perception, reflect their romantic or platonic attachment at that time of its showing, but rather allude to a future further down the line. Shiro realises that his life, which has always been topsy turvy at the best of times, now has another great change in the future, one that might not involve Adam like he thought.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to rokudemonyai on Twitter, who produced a beautiful piece of art on this very subject. In my story, I wanted to reflect that same struggle Shiro might experience as someone who wouldn’t see Keith like that at that time.
> 
> This is, to me, crucial in Shiro and Keith’s relationship from what we see in the show if read romantically. If anything, I see certainly a crush from Keith’s side in Pre-Kerberos, but for Shiro, he’s already in a relationship, and he does not have feelings like that for Keith. Those feelings change from the canon starting point of the show when they’re both in a different place in various ways, they’re both grown up and their bond growing too, and the Red String gives Shiro that heads up even before it gets to that stage. I hope this makes sense.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️


End file.
